


David’s Sprint

by Gunnersholes



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunnersholes/pseuds/Gunnersholes





	David’s Sprint

The smell of wet, decaying leaves filled his nose as he place his foot onto the curb of the parking space beside his car. The sun shone bright after the storm that blew through that morning. The ground was damp, but jot soaked. Steam rose off the pavement in small tufts.  
He stood up adjusted the airpod in his ear, and took off jogging to the right. He entered the woods following the well worn behind the dumpsters in the parking lot. This lead to the main service oath in the park, and he chose right again. He followed the path to the waters edge of a small river and proceeded left. 

It was cooler in the woods which is why he loved it. He overheated so easily since. He had put on a few (about fifty) pounds, and even though he had lost a bunch, the heat still bothered him. 

He loved the woods, the greenery. The flowers. The smell of the wet earth as he jogged through. Most days he made four or five laps around the area to knock out three miles.

Today wasn’t that day.

He rounded the corner of the path- to his favorite area. Where the turtles sunned themselves and the ducks dove for minnows. Ironically this strip of the path is called David’s sprint, which is he thought was perfect motivation. He pumped his legs faster, feeling like his feet barely skimmed the ground.

He was too busy watching his step. He didn’t see the branch until it was too late. It caught him right in the neck. He spun and turned, rolling on his back, one leg up the other flat, arms splayed out like a ballet dancer.  
He had hit his head on a rock embedded in the ground and saw stars dancing in front of his eyes. The shadows tried dancing with the same grace he had as he fell. 

But it wasn’t the shadows dancing. It wasn’t a tree branch that caught his throat. The man hiding in the shadows of the trees emerged, quickly climbing on top of him. David squirmed to get free, still disoriented from his fall. He turned his head as he felt the elastic in his shorts become taught and his underwear ripping; and he saw the alarm clock reading 05:11 in a soft ambient glow.

He felt as his genitals were roughly fondled. His assailants fingers attempting to penetrate is anus.  
He stared at the alarm clock as the seconds passed as the had before.  
He heard the grunts as the obese man climbed on top of him, saying “good morning baby.” And “i love you.” It never lasted long. The clock never went past 05:19. The smell of the obese mans halitosis clung to his neck even after he showered. The memory of how the man’s smegma was there because he hadn’t showered the night before.

The clock struck 05:12. The ambient glow shifted to a purple, the color of power. Then to red, of madness and rage.  
He remembered that he escaped that man. And he will this one too.  
He closed his eyes and saw himself in bed. His now ex-husband laying their, using David’s own involuntary bodily reactions against him. Weaponizing sex.

Other David’s head snapped from the alarm clock- looking at himself watching himself.  
“Save us.” Eyes of both David’s filling with tears. 

Just as his memory had, he snapped his head forward. From that deep well of hatred; and self-loathing he let out a guttural cry. He felt the rage as that alarm clock blasted away, back to the memory it now was. He pulled his left leg up, matching his right and bucked his hips, offsetting his attacker.  
David scrambled, reached for the fist sized rock laying were his head had been. He jabbed his fingers into the soft earth and peeled that rock out. 

His Excalibur.

With one last scream that sent the hungry ducks flying into the air, and the sunbathing turtles back into the depths of the murky water, he brought the stone across his would-be rapists face. As the man fell David pushed himself out from under him. He stood up again, bloodied rock in hand, and brought it down on the mans head once more.

Then he turned, still seeing red. Breathing heavy. Adrenaline coursing through his veins so that it felt like sparks would shoot from his fingers. He saw the sign. David’s Sprint.  
He took one look at the motionless body on the ground in front of him, and did as the sign said.


End file.
